Unagi no Kabayaki
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Saitama décide de faire quelque chose d'autre que trainer et sauver le monde, pour une fois, mais à son retour, un petit contre-temps dérange son déjeuner...OS.


Bien le salut à tous !

Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF du 4 Novembre 2016, sur le second thème (pas simple, du tout) « Anguille ». Ne voulant pas faire dans la facilité avec « Anguille sous roche » j'ai pris le thème au premier degré, et voilà le résultat 8D !

Bon, c'est OPM, donc c'est barré, et au calme, mais ça reste un OS. Pas de racisme ici, oh !

 _Disclaimer : One Punch Man et ses personnages appartiennent à ONE et à tous ceux qui le méritent o/ (donc pas à moi, nyeh…)_

* * *

 _Unagi no Kabayaki_

* * *

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le petit appartement de Saitama (et de Genos, qui payait le loyer, ne l'oublions pas). Cela faisait un moment que le chauve (pardon) n'avait pas eu de mission, malgré ses recherches. Il se contentait donc de regarder la télé, lire de mangas et dormir, pendant que son acolyte se tapait les corvées ménagères dans le cadre de son entrainement ultra-spécial.

Puis un jour, la foudre s'abattit, les poules eurent des dents, les éléphants tinrent en équilibre sur des bonzaïs, et le super-héros eut une envie de se promener.

Il y avait un tout petit lac dans la ville Z, pas très loin de chez lui. Personne n'y allait plus à cause de la pollution, les bouteilles qui flottaient et les flaques de gasoil par-ci par-là, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait effrayer le One Punch Man, non !

Tranquillement, il lança le fil de sa canne à pêche et s'allongea sur un carré d'herbe, reprenant la lecture de son manga. Il avait laissé Genos à la maison, pour moner la garde et préparer le déjeuner. Au bout d'un long moment, on mordit à l'hameçon. Sautant sur ses deux pieds, Saitama tira sur le fil, tout content.

C'était une anguille.

Son ventre grogna, alors il décida de rentrer. Il avait eu de la chance, parier deux fois seraient vainement risqué. Et il avait pêché une anguille, c'était déjà bien.

En rentrant, il se rappela qu'aucun monstre n'était venu le menacer dernièrement, ce qui était assez rare. D'habitude il y en avait au moins un par mois, mais ça faisait un mois et trois jours, c'était vraiment étrange…

Arrivé devant son immeuble, il vit un poteau foncer vers sa cuisine, balancé par un énorme maquereau bleu. D'un coup de poing, Genos fit voler sa tête à plusieurs mètres de là, finissant le combat. Il se tourna ensuite vers son maitre.

« Sensei, vous êtes rentré ! Vous avez attrapé quelque chose ? » Saitama sourit.

« J'ai attrapé une grosse anguille ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, Sensei ! » S'émerveilla le cyborg, comme il savait si bien le faire. « Par contre, je suis désolé Sensei, mais je crois que le déjeuné est perdu…

« Je l'avais laissé mijoter lentement pour que la viande soit tendre, comme vous l'aimez, mais cette créature est apparue et m'a prise pour cible.

« Je suis sorti pour l'affronter, mais j'ai baissé ma garde et sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, il envoya ce poteau droit sur la cuisine, détruisant notre repas. » Il s'inclina. « Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est de ma faute. »

« C'est pas bien grave, Genos, » Le rassura l'homme en collants jaunes, avant d'afficher sa tête des grands moments « Cette viande était probablement empoisonnée, avec les virus qui se propagent ces derniers temps, nous avons échappé à une intoxication mortelle ! »

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait une épidémie animale. Pardon Sensei, je devrais mieux me renseigner ! Je suis encore si loin de votre niveau… »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi. Et si tu essayais de cuisiner l'anguille que j'ai pêché ? »

« Bonne idée ! » Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Le rang S se mit au travail, découpant le pauvre animal encore vivant, groggy par l'absence d'eau. Il fit des brochettes, accompagné d'une sauce spéciale pour leur entrainement spécial, mit le tout à cuire au barbecue et servit à table.

« Des Unagi no Kabayaki ! Bon appétit. »

Ils dégustèrent calmement le repas. Et même s'ils y décelèrent un goût particulier, ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas et au final, c'était assez bon.

Mais si Genos savait que son maitre attraperait une grave intoxication alimentaire le lendemain, il serait probablement sorti racheter de la viande extra-qualité super chère pour le déjeuner, car elle au moins, n'avait pas plongé dans une eau gasoilée…

Comme quoi, même le plus super des super-héros ne pouvait résister face à la rudesse de la nature !

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? J'aime essayer de reproduire l'ambiance de l'anime, j'espère seulement que c'est réussi -;w;. Vous me le dites, hein ? *yeux de chien battu*.

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
